To Love You More
by seiya87
Summary: what was that that she felt earlier? Was she jealous? No, she can’t be..she can’t have this selfish feelings.. Yeah, yeah, i get it, I'm bad at summary..
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Kannazuki no Miko..

My first.. please be gentle with reviews.. ^^

Chapter 1

With her hands on top of her head as a protection from the harsh rain, Himeko rushed towards the front door of the mansion taking precautions not to slip as the stairs are quite slippery from the rain. Reaching her destination, Himeko turned around and look over to the red car, she blush at the sight of Oogami Souma sitting comfortably on the drivers sit looking at her a smile visible on his boyish lips their eyes met and lingered there for a moment, Himeko's the one to broke it of as she bowed and mouthed 'thank you' to Souma who tilted his head slightly and waved. He smiled once again to Himiko before starting his car's engine and get ready to leave.

Inside the mansion, her hand tenderly traced her friends face from the glass window biting her lips and forcefully swallowing the lump on her throat as she watch how Himeko longingly look over to the car that slowly vanishing through the road. She quickly hid from the curtain as she saw Himeko turned her head towards her. A loud thunder accompanied by a lightning was heard and the tears that had been threatening to show earlier began to made its way to her cheeks, she again swallowed hard this unexplainable pain that she felt was too excruciating and she can't afford to let Himeko see her like this, without thinking, she headed over to the door leading her outside the mansion she didn't care if the rain soaked her expensive dress or where she is heading, she ran as fast as she can away from her house, away from her pain, away from Himeko..

"Chikane-chan?" Himeko called out to her friend's name as she glanced around the house _maybe she's at her room?.._ Himeko then made her way to Chikane's room, she first knocked lightly before twisting the doorknob to open "Chikane-chan?.." she frowned finding the room empty _where is she?_Himeko was so used to Chikane's smiling face greeting her and telling her 'welcome home' every time she comes back there, she continued to walk around the house in search of her friend, glancing at every corner of the house she shivered as the wind coming from the open door of the kitchen touched her skin, and as she approach to close it a strong wind blew once again causing the door to shut close making a loud noise as it did so. Himeko stood froze her hand on her chest surprised by the sudden noise after a moment of collecting herself Himeko begun to feel cold and it's when she realized that she's still in her clothes a bit drench from the rain, deciding to change first and wait for Chikane to return she begun to leave but something made stop from her tracks and look over through the glass window she frowned

Chikane slowed down her pace as she felt her legs could no longer stand from running she placed her hand on tree for some support as she proceeded in sitting on the ground, she leaned her back against its bark, closed her eyes as she let the sound of rain drops calm her tired and tensed senses, _what was that that she felt earlier? Was she jealous? No, she can't be..she can't have this selfish feelings.. not when Himeko's happiness is concerned _Chikane knew what her friend felt towards Souma long before this happened since then she vowed to help her in every way possible. She blinked the tears that once again threatened to flow as the scene that caused the pain in her heart play in her mind again and again.

"_Souma?.." Himeko looked up eyes questioning at the boy sitting beside her, her hand touching the hairclip that Souma had placed in her bangs to keep it from distracting her eyes, they were seated in the bench feeling exhausted from all the ride that they had taken._

_Souma rub his neck and laugh nervously "I.. uh, I thought it'll look good on you.."_

"_Oh.. thanks.." Himeko said smiling then looked down to hide her blushing face, Souma's intense staring was too much for her to handle, silence fell between them _

_Watching as people pass by some are running, and some laughing over something that sounds ridiculous while others are discussing what ride to take next, every one in the amusement park was busy over everything, and ask for Souma, he is twitching at his sit struggling to find a way to break this awkward silence that kept on growing "are you ok?" Himeko ask a bit concerned at Souma's behavior._

"_Yes. … NO."_

"_Huh?" now Himeko knew something's wrong Souma won't be acting this weird if everything is OK_

"_Himeko-chan, I.. uh, I.." Souma took a deep breath, this is not the right place to confess "Ehm, this place is too noisy would you like to go?"_

"_Eh?..ok?" Himeko certainly didn't expect that coming, she was practically holding her breath waiting or should she say hoping? For Souma's love confession, she reluctantly followed as Souma gently grab her hand and guided her towards his car_

_During the whole trip neither dared to talk finding it hard to come up with a topic at the moment, Himeko focused on the view outside the car's window, she has no idea where Souma plans on taking her not like she would complain though she smile to herself as she remember how Souma would always, always find ways to make her laugh, she peek over to her side where Souma was seated face so serious while driving_

"_Himeko-chan.."_

_Himeko stirred someone is gently rocking her off her sleep when she looked up it was Souma who greeted her "You were drooling and snoring so loudly, let me guess you're eating at your dream?" Souma said grinning at her when she checked her cheeks for saliva "that's so mean!" she said but join laughing with him_

"_Just teasing you, anyways, we're here" it took time for Himeko to process what Souma just said her mind was somewhat blank, her eyes roamed around and smiled as she recognized the place, they got out and Himeko couldn't contain herself from breathing the fresh air, its been so long since they last visited this place_

"_Himeko-chan, do you remember this place?" Souma ask her, and Himeko couldn't remember ever seeing Souma's face this serious_

"_Yes, of course I do.." She remembered the first time Souma took her to this place, it was when her adopted parents tried to abuse her and since then Souma would take her there whenever they treated her badly, in there, little Himeko would feel at ease looking at the whole town that seemed so small when she's up there ,it gives the feeling like her adopted parents would never reach her. She remembered smiling at little Souma thanking him for making her feel better_

"_Back then, I thought I would give anything to make you smile" Souma looked her in the eyes as he took her hands and clasped it in between his "that I would do anything to be the reason why you smile" he gathered all his courage, there's no turning back now "Himeko-chan, I.. I love you." There! He said to himself _

"_I.. " Himeko begun but shortly cut off by Souma "No, you don't need to apologize, I know it's too soon and we're friends and all that—"_

"_Souma.." _

"_No really Himeko-chan, don't bother, its my fault, I shouldn't have crossed the line now I'm doomed, but I really just want to tell how I feel and th—"_

"_Souma.. Souma! Listen, I think I.. that I lo..love you too" she blushed as she made ad eye contact with Souma which is wide open in amusement _

"_Re—Really?! I.. I—am so glad!" Souma almost chocked his words, pulling Himiko in a tight embrace, when he finally released her, he look at her and Himeko could see the love in those eyes she smiled and when Souma drew his face towards her she closed her eyes waited for the inevitable kiss to happen, she could almost feel his breath in her lips when her eyes shut open _

"_Eh?" she said looking up at the sky, Souma on the other hand had stop midair "Huh?" he asked confused "Shoot! Its raining!" he yelp and cupped Himeko's head with his hands as they go inside his car_

Himeko giggled as she remembered how frustrated Souma was, and her joking that Souma wasn't at all in good terms with mother nature and they both laugh it off. Himeko brushed her fingers through the hairclip Souma gave her one last time before she finally bring it to the safety of her drawers, she noted the time; passed seven, it's getting late Chikane's still hasn't come back "where are you?.." she uttered in silence

--------ITUTULOY?----------


	2. Chapter 2

I Don't own Kannazuki no Miko.. T-T

A/N: Please, excuse my English, not really good at it..LOL

And please don't be too rough with reviews, gentle soul here..and BTW, thankz to those who gave their reviews on the first chapter, really appreciate it and gave me motivation to continue.. C:

To chkim218 : I was giving an impression like Himeko would consider that Chikane might saw the scene where she was taken home by Souma and a thought that Chikane might be a little jealous?.. For the second question, Chikane was visualizing/recalling that same scene I wrote above just to put salt on her wounds (Yeah, I know I'm bad), I didn't mean for Himeko to be playing it again and again(I imagine her to be really I mean really tired if that happened)..LOL

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 2**

It's almost 9 in the evening when Chikane finally decided to come home, she was really tired physically and emotionally.

She notice the lights in the mansion were still open but no one was there to greet her, it's not unusual though as maids were not allowed to stay the night they were instructed that after they finished all their work they were free to leave be with their own families and should be back again early in the morning. This rule was set by Chikane's parents as they strongly believe that families should stay together in one roof.

Chikane grew up in a lovely home filled with love and laughter. Her father, who's a very busy man, would always find time to be with them, and he was never late to eat the dinner that her mother prepares for them, it's all seems too perfect and Chikane thought that that moment would never end, that it would last forever. She sighs, if only her mother was still there, then maybe she could tell Chikane what to do. It's been almost a year since her parents died in that terrible plane crash and until now she hasn't fully accepted the fact that they were truly gone and that she'll never see them again.

She continue walking up to the second floor of the house to her room, but stop when she reached Himeko's room which is located just before hers _No, maybe she's sound asleep by now _Chikane told to herself and drew back her hand that suppose to knock on Himeko's room. She stood in front of the door fighting the urge to turn the knob open as she desperately wanted to see the woman inside, she wanted Himeko's embrace, her soothing voice to whisper assuring words into her ears and promise her that she'll never leave like what her parents did.

_*Kalik* _

_The blond's brows twisted, her hands griping her camera in strong hold. Yes she's not new in seeing Chikane's sad face, in fact she often saw her looking like that when she watches her from a distance back at a time when they still don't know each other, well, back at a time when Chikane still don't know Himeko to be exact. _

_********_

_Ever since the news of the death of Chikane's parent, the schools owner spread all through out every corner of the campus and into her ears, Himeko found herself even more drawn to the mysterious and most alluring creature erm, person she had ever seen. To her, Chikane was a goddess sent to earth to remind them that goodness and beauty such as this do exist, everybody treat her with respect and called her Himemiya-sama but Himeko secretly called her Chikane-chan even though they hasn't been introduce to each other yet. It just felt right to call her that._

_The school gave Chikane time to grieve over her parents death, and she was absent for one whole week. Then when Monday came everyone was surprise to see Chikane at school wearing that same smile that she gave to anyone who greeted her and they were relieve to see that the school's princess was just fine. Chikane almost succeeded on deceiving them all except for one, Himeko. She could clearly see the sadness in those sapphire eyes that lingered whenever she tries to act like she's ok._

"_Now, where to?" Himeko asked in no one in particular as she looked around deciding what path to take next, she was standing alone surrounded by trees she sigh, and contemplated on going back to campus. _

_Why the hell did she get there? Well, she remembered wondering where to take her lunch as her friend Mako told her earlier that day that she wouldn't be joining Himeko on lunch because she has to practice for the upcoming track race. Himeko was on her way to the school canteen when her eyes spotted a silhouette of someone that feels oh so very familiar to her, she immediately followed her instinct and trailed the target, turns out that it was indeed Chikane Himemiya. She followed Chikane all the way from the back of the campus into the woods, Himeko felt like it was her lucky day as she would soon uncover the mystery behind Chikane's disappearance during lunch break , it was quite a mystery to the whole school as to where Chikane would go every lunch time, the girl would always disappear from the campus and show herself just in time as the first period for afternoon class starts. _

_She took a deep breath and settled on returning back to school, classes will start very soon and if she don't get going, there's a big chance of getting there late, she could almost visualize herself kneeling outside their classroom door with her hands held upward, she shook her head, too much for uncovering mysteries she thought. Chikane sure knows how to walk fast Himeko recalled trailing her while considering enough distance not to get notice and the next thing she knew Chikane was gone and she's left there dumbfounded._

'_Oh well' she said to herself 'at least now I had a lead' and grinned as she imagine the bright future that lays ahead_

_*Arf! Arf!*_

"_Eh?" 'what is this puppy doing here?' she glance around, animals aren't allowed to hang around their campus as they produce unwanted smell here and there, it's a cute puppy though and Himeko couldn't find it in her heart to willingly leave the poor thing by it self, what would happen if the students bully it? She might as well stay and company it till its owner find it_

_*Arf! Arf! Grrr..*_

"_whoa, easy, I'm not gonna harm you" Himeko said, and held her hand to it, but to her dismay, the little thing was now even more frightened and it doesn't take long before it went running_

"_Hey, wait!" she yield chasing the puppy, now she's definitely gonna be late and what's worst is that she didn't even taken her lunch yet. Oh she could almost feel the hint of embarrassment that she'll feel while kneeling in front of her classroom door, hands up and stomach growling, she just wish that Chikane wouldn't be passing through the corridors while that happens_

"_Oh, LOOK OUT!" Himeko shouted in horror as she watch the puppy run into what seems like a concrete wall covered with vines, she jumped to save the poor puppy from getting hit but to her disbelief the little dog just slip through it and it's too late for her to contain her balance_

_*BUMP*_

"_ahk!-owwe!" was the two voices heard in unison, and they both fell on the ground, Himeko on top of Chikane._

"_Hmmn.." Himeko murmured, 'what is this feeling? It felt so.. nice..' she tightened her grip on Chikane's neck and inhaled the intoxicating smell of the person underneath her_

_Chikane was panicking, 'who's this person? And what is she doing here? This place was suppose to be a secret..' her thoughts was interrupted hearing the girl on top of her moan, her eyelids fluttered and her heartbeat quickened 'did she just kissed my neck?..' Chikane felt herself blush_

"_Erm.." Chikane uttered awkwardly, trying to get up before she get too carried away by this strange encounter, she sensed the girl on top of her tensed_

'_Oh shii.. what are you doing?! baka, baka, baka!' Himeko scolded herself, what is this girl doing to her? That she can't help herself from wanting to get closer, this feeling is so new to her_

"_Ah.. I'm so sorry are you ok?" Himeko said as she slowly raise her head but froze as she realize who is the person situated beneath her, she's face to face with Chikane-chan! And she could almost feel her breath touches her face , Himeko bit her bottom lip_

'_She's pretty' Chikane thought to herself 'like an angel..' her sapphire eyes travelled into the girl's facial features stopping briefly to her lips, before making an eye to eye contact, her amethyst orbs seems to be expecting something, and then it hit her 'what was that she said? Think Chikane!'_

"_Oh.. I'm fine. And you?" she asked, and watched the girl finally raised herself off of her_

"_I'm ok" Himeko answered slightly blushing, she offered her hand to Chikane and helped her get up "Uhm, I'm Himeko, Kurosugawa, Himeko.." her blush deepened as Chikane smiled warmly_

"_I'm Himemiya, Chikane. Nice to meet you Himeko.." _

"_Nice to meet you too, Chikane-chan!"_

_------------_ITUTULOY?------------

Yeah, I also think "what an awful way to stop!" gomen, it's already 3am here and my eyes is just plain stubborn to stay open..LOL


End file.
